pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return to the Sea (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style of 2000 Disney sequel film, "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Ariel's Help - Ultraman *Baby Melody - Treasure (Palace Pets) *Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Grimsby - Top Cat *Captain of the Ship - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Sailor 1 - Robin Hood *Sailor 2 - Little John (Robin Hood) *Trumpeters - Elephants (Robin Hood) *Drummers - Hippos (Robin Hood) *Max - Scooby Doo *Sebastian - Jerry (Tom & Jerry) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Simba (The Lion King) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ariel's Sisters - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee), Mittens (Bolt), Luna (Sailor Moon), Susu Caty (Lulu Caty), Princess (Krypto the Superdog) and Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Morgana - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Cloak and Dagger - Godzilla and Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven II) *Undertow (Small Size) - Meowth (Pokemon) *Flounder (Young) - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Chef Louis - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Young Melody - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Undertow's Various Transformations - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial), Gizmo (Gremlins), Shark (Jaws) and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Hit Cat (The Aristocats) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Sis (Robin Hood) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Waltzing Children - Various Animals Kids *Handsome Boy - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Music Conductor - McWolf (Droopy) *Mother Penguin - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Baby Penguin - Lune (Jungle Emperor Leo) *5 Male Penguins - Dan'I Baboon, Bucky (Kimba the White Lion), Bulltaro, Daku and Ichi (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey) *Hammerhead Shark - Magular (Ultraman) *Tip - Yogi Bear *Dash - Boo Boo Bear *Adult Flounder - Mighty Mouse *Flounder's Kids - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids), Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Teresa Brisby, Martin Brisby, Cynthia Brisby and Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Bambi *Brown-haired Mergirl - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Black-haired Merboy - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harold the Seahorse - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *King Triton's Guards - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Ariel Disney-Palace-Pets-treasure.png|Treasure as Baby Melody Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Eric Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Sebastian Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Simba.jpg|Simba as King Triton Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Grimsby Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Morgana Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla as Cloak RedCat.png|Red as Undertow (Regular Size) Meowth.png|Meowth as Undertow (Small Size) Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Flounder (Young) Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Chef Louis Dongwa Miao 1.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Handsome Boy Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Mother Penguin Lune2.jpg|Lune as Baby Penguin Jirass.jpg|Jirass as Dagger Olivia Flaversham as Young Melody.jpeg|Olivia Flaversham as Young Melody Mighty mouse.PNG|Mighty Mouse as Adult Flounder Yogi Bear as Tip.jpeg|Yogi Bear as Tip Boo Boo Bear as Dash.jpeg|Boo Boo Bear as Dash Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Harold the Seahorse Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Production